Miel de otros labios
by Sweet.dreams.86
Summary: Gale, una desconocida y un bar. Nada más. Un regalito de cumpleaños para Tximeleta, muy lemmon...


**Disclaimer**: TGH no me pertenece

Regalo de cumpleaños para Tximeleta, ¡feliz cumpleaños!

...

Ha pasado mucho tiempo para seguir preocupándose de cómo estará o si se acordará de él en algún momento. Le odia, lo sabe. No ha intentado ponerse en contacto con él en todos estos años. Aunque él tampoco lo ha hecho. Y tampoco sabría que decirle en este momento. "He intentado olvidarme de ti pero no puedo" "te he echado de menos" Cree que son palabras que se quedarían cortas para decir por teléfono. Quizás un día la visite. Quizás un día puedan volver a ser amigos.

Pero en el distrito dos no vive nada mal. Tiene un buen puesto de trabajo que no le exige mucho. Se encarga de supervisar la tecnología de los aparatos de nueva invención, es decir, él les da el visto bueno. Un nuevo televisor que detecta el estado de ánimo del espectador y le pone lo que mejor le convenga ver. Un teléfono tan pequeño como la palma de la mano que puedes llevar en el bolsillo. "Control de calidad" que lo llaman, y solo porque se supone que es listo y porque se negó a participar con el nuevo ejército. No más armas.

Y además tiene los fines de semana para él. Puede coger el coche, aun se sorprende lo fácil que es conducir, y alejarse del distrito, adentrarse en algún bosque con un arco, y cazar solo por placer, por distraerse y por recordarla a ella. O fines de semana como hoy, días en el que el recuerdo es más doloroso, que solo puede acercarse al bar que acostumbra a frecuentar y beber hasta que se olvida de su nombre.

Y ahí está ella. Siempre está ella. Rodeada de gente, como todos los sábados, lleva semanas observándola, fijándose en sus movimientos, en como mueve las caderas al ritmo de la música que le embota la cabeza más que los chupitos de tequila. La música es horrible pero el movimiento de su cuerpo es tan hipnotizante que no le molesta escucharla, casi tanto como cuando Katniss se bañaba en el lago.

Se maldice por pensar en ella y se bebe otro chupito de tequila. Se pasa la lengua por los labios y continúa mirándola. Es alta, puede que le llegue a la altura de la barbilla o un poco más. Tiene la melena larga y morena, pero la piel clara, muy clara, como los habitantes de la zona de comerciantes, desde tan lejos no puede ver el color de sus ojos, pero tiene claro que no son claros. La chica es una autentica monada, es normal que no pueda dejar de mirarla, por lo cual sabe que no se va con cualquiera, solo viene al pub a pasárselo bien con sus amigos, aunque no faltan los hombres que se acercan a ella y que ella rechaza sin perder la sonrisa.

Unos minutos después aparece el primer hombre de la noche, se acerca a ella. La coge por la cintura pero ella se aparta, el tipo resopla, pero se repeina un poco y vuelve a agarrarla para bailar. Ahora hay muchos hombres como él, cretinos repeinados con la camisa abierta de manera absurda y pantalones ajustados. Patéticos. La chica se aparta pero el vuelve a intentarlo. Gale se cansa del espectáculo. Se bebe el chupito que se había servido y se acerca a ella. Tiene que pararse un segundo porque nota como el alcohol afecta a su equilibrio, pero al final acaba acercándose a la chica. No puede cree que esté haciéndose el héroe. Él es todo lo contrario.

La chica se sobresalta al sentir su brazo alrededor de la cintura. Le mira un segundo y ve como ella se sonroja, sabe que no ha perdido ese efecto en las chicas, el sonrojo casi inmediato.

—Deja en paz a mi chica.—La aparta con suavidad del tío.

—Ella no ha dicho nada de novios…—El tipo le empuja. Gale frunce el ceño, creo que ha sido mala idea. Levanta el puño para golpearle pero la chica mostrando una fuerza casi descomunal le detiene. Le mira a los ojos, ahora puede ver que los tiene marrón claro, como la miel.

—No merece la pena…—Le dice y le aparta de hombre que les atraviesa con la mirada.—Invítame a una copa—Le mira con una sonrisa amplia. Lleva los labios pintados de rojo, muy rojos, se los acentúa, parecen más jugosos.

—Claro…—dice sin apartar la mirada de esos labios, tiene ganas de probarlos.

La chica pide vodka con zumo de frutas, demasiado dulce para él, prefiere tomárselo solo, ese era el alcohol que tomaba Haymitch, aunque para él siempre fue licor blanco sin más, es lo único que había en el distrito. Se apoyan en la barra y no hablan mientras que beben de sus vasos largos, aunque él no puede apartar la mirada de los labios de la chica. Cuando lleva la mitad de la copa la chica le mira a los ojos, deja de apoyarse en la barra y empieza a moverse al son de la música, había olvidado la música ensordecedora. Sigue moviéndose cuando coge una de sus manos, la que tiene libre y se la coloca ella misma en la cadera derecha, Gale aprieta levemente la zona mientras que la chica se mueve. Ella se acaricia el pelo sin parar de moverse, se pega a él y le susurra que baile con ella. A Gale no se le dan muy bien esos bailes, pero solo tiene que moverse como le indica el cuerpo de la chica, que cada vez esta más pegada a él. Suelta la copa y su otra mano también se pone en la cadera de la chica y se mueve. Se mueven al ritmo de la música, se acarician mientras. Él pasea sus manos por las caderas de ella y sus costados, ella acaricia el pecho de él, agarrándose a su camisa.

Hasta que ella besa su cuello con suavidad, enviado cientos de corrientes eléctricas a su pecho y más abajo, a su bajo vientre, a su entrepierna. Demasiado tiempo deseando a la chica. Ella no se hace esperar, sigue besando su cuello durante un buen rato, excitándole, luego sube a besar su mandíbula, cuando intenta besarla en los labios ella se aparta con una sonrisa y acaricia su pelo. Gale gruñe levemente. Y ella ríe antes de por fin dejar que la bese. Su boca sabe a naranja y sus labios se mueven tan bien como esperaba. Su lengua le acaricia y le hunde un remolino de sensaciones. No hay suavidad en el beso, el alcohol y sus cuerpos tan cerca no lo permiten.

—¿Vives cerca?—Le susurra la chica contra los labios, haciéndole cosquillas.

—Más de lo que piensas…—Susurra él—¿Te fías de mí?

—Absolutamente—Susurra ella de nuevo y le besa, le besa con mucha pasión, demasiada para estar rodeados de gente, demasiada para su cabeza embotada con el tequila y el vodka.

Cuando el beso termina tira de ella y la saca del pub, no tienen que caminar mucho para llega a su casa. Durante el camino ella enreda sus dedos entre los de su mano. Es extraña la sensación porque nunca nadie le había cogido así, pero no es algo que le moleste. Su piso está en uno de los altos edificios de nueva construcción, es tan grande como su casa en la Veta, solo que siendo él el único habitante del apartamento siente que le sobra espacio.

En el ascensor se devoran a besos, se comen la boca y se muerden los labios, sus manos no dejan pasearse por el cuerpo del otro, Gale levanta un poco la falda de la muchacha, acaricia sus muslos, el interior de estos, ella gime contra su boca. Cuando llegan al piso, a tropicones y entre tropiezos con los propios pies, o con los pies del otro consiguen abrir la puerta y entrar en el apartamento.

Gale la pega a la puerta sin dejar de besar sus dulces labios, tan dulces como la miel de sus ojos. Vuelve a subir la falda de la chica para acariciar su ropa interior, ya está húmeda y apenas la ha tocado, eso le gusta y le excita aún más. Cuando sus dedos hacen un poco de presión en la entrepierna de la chica ella deja escapar un suspiro ahogado en los besos que se están dando. Ella le empuja apartándole un poco. Aunque vuelve a pegarse a él, capta la indirecta inmediatamente.

No en la entrada, con una cama a pocos metros.

La conduce hasta la habitación y antes de llegar a la cama se deshace de la camiseta de tirantes de la mujer. Tiene los pechos más grandes de lo que parecía vestida. Y eso que aun tiene el sujetador. Deja que se tumbe en la cama y se sube sobre ella inclinándose para besarla en cuello, para acelerarle aun más la respiración, para hacerla gemir de nuevo cuando ahora aparta la ropa interior y la acaricia directamente. Aún no entiende muy bien como la moda capitolina de no tener ni un solo vello en el cuerpo ha llegado a los distritos, pero no le importa, la chica es suave, tierna y resbaladiza, y él siente que los pantalones van a explotarle como no se los quite pronto. Y parece que le lee la mente porque la chica le desabrocha el botón de los vaqueros y le baja la cremallera. Sus largos dedos acarician su miembro por encima de ropa interior solamente un toque. Gime contra los labios de ella, aunque no más que ella cuando él la penetra con dos dedos y los mueve con suavidad.

Le muerde los labios cuando el ritmo aumenta, cuando la mano enloquece contra ella, cuando el orgasmo le atraviesa casi vestida. Pero eso no la calma, y Gale puede velo cuando sin recuperar el aliento le hace girar, le obliga a pegar la espalda contra la cama y tira de los laterales de la camisa, rompiendo cada uno de los botones de la misma, que saltan sobre la cama. Le besa el pecho mientras que hace descender sus pantalones por sus muslos luego se aparta un poco para quitárselos, y luego hace lo mismo con la ropa interior. Le gusta ver como la chica se muerde el labio mirando su erección, como lo coge con cuidado y empieza a acariciarle maravillosamente.

Aunque no se conforma solo con eso, la agarra de ambas caderas y de nuevo giran, esta vez con fuerza, tanta que de la boca de la chica sale un gritito de sorpresa aunque luego ríe cuando él le quita la falda. Vuelve a su boca a la vez que se deshace de su sujetador, luego cuando se deshace de sus braguitas negras besa su vientre, su pubis y el interior de sus muslos.

No quiere esperar más y se coloca entre las piernas de ella, se las separa aún más y entra en ella de un solo movimiento. Ambos gimen por lo sensación. El movimiento de las caderas de Gale no se hace esperar. Se mueve con fuerza, jadeando, de rodillas, mirando como el cuerpo de la chica se mueve, siguiendo sus movimientos, como las caderas de ella buscan las de él, como los pechos de ella siguen el movimiento de sus cuerpos. Cuando nota que ella está cerca de nuevo se inclina para besarla con intensidad. La chica gime su orgasmo arqueando su espalda, arañando los hombros de Gale, que siente que está cerca, tan cerca que unos segundos después se corre mordiendo el labio inferior de ella.

Se deja caer jadeando contra el cuerpo de la chica, ella le besa el cuello y acaricia la rugosidad de su espalda, los cuarenta latigazos, por un segundo piensa que va a preguntarle. Pero no lo hace, no dice nada mientras que sus respiraciones se normalizan, luego, él se aparta y se tumban en la cama, tapándose con las mantas. Se acarician y se besan, se duermen enredados.

Se despierta al notar como algo recorre su espalda. Hay luz en la habitación, y está boca abajo, aunque puede notar un cuerpo cálido contra el suyo. Podría girarse, y besarla, pero apenas recuerda la noche anterior. Sabe que estuvo con la preciosa chica de bar, con esa a la que lleva observando varios sábados seguidos. Y ahora ella está pasando sus dedos por sus cicatrices. Sí, podría girarse y besarla, pero luego ¿qué? No recuerda ni su nombre, por lo que sigue haciéndose el dormido, no le gusta que le acaricien las cicatrices, pero la noche anterior no pregunto por ellas, y por eso le gustó un poco más.

Al poco nota como se aparta de él. Como el peso de la cama cambia. La oye trastear por la habitación, ahora, ¿le hará el desayuno? ¿Les esperará una mañana incomoda con tortitas y sirope de arce? Vuelve a notar el peso en la cama y ella le besa en la cabeza y luego en un hombro, le eriza la piel, aunque supone que ella no se da cuenta porque se aparta de él. Luego oye como sale de la habitación, y unos segundos después la puerta de salida.

Eso le sorprende y se gira. Cuando lo hace una nota cae de la almohada hasta su brazo. La lee y una sonrisa se le dibuja en la cara "_Si quieres saber mi nombre llámame_" junto a un número que identifica como un número de teléfono de la ciudad, está firmada pero no puede identificar ni una sola letra en el garabato.

Se pasa toda la mañana con la nota en la mano, releyéndola, una y otra vez, hasta que se aprende los números de memoria. Y piensa que quizás va siendo hora de olvidar, y qué demonios, lleva mirándola tanto tiempo que al menos necesitan una segunda vez, o quizás una tercera o una cuarta.

...

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado. Lemmon express. ¿me merezco un review?


End file.
